


Ocean

by powerweirdo



Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Kinktober, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerweirdo/pseuds/powerweirdo
Summary: Their hands on him warm him up.Kinktober prompt day 6:Blindfold
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Jooheon
Series: HyungKyun Kinktober [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948750
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add Honey, birthday boy needs attention (he would probably not be that happy oop).

One of his senses were cut off. But it didn't matter. He heard the waves from the ocean crash against the rocks underneath the terrace. The waves and wind followed the same cadence. The wind pushed the water harder against the shore. The breaths were cold, coming from far over the open ocean.

Hyungwon knew where he was, he knew who he was with. But he couldn't see it. The cloth over his eyes rubbed when he moved, dug into his hair and tugged at the strands stuck in the knot. It was cold, his body exposed to the weather the ocean offered. He flinched whenever the droplets touched his skin. The waves hit hard enough occasionally to sprinkle the platform with the sea.

Though the sea cooled him, the hands on him warmed him up. They kept their distance, not touching him more than necessary. A hand on his hip, another on his neck. One from the man in front of him, the man who owned the beach house. The other man was his friends. A mutual friend of them both.

Hyungwon tried to move closer to them, but the sun chair under him threatened to tip. The blinding cloth over his eyes made it impossible to find them. He couldn't imagine how close they were. Couldn't calculate how far he has to lean to touch the dimpled man before him.

His cold body shivers to the hand trailing to his crotch, palm his hardness and spread warmth.

He could imagine the smile on Jooheon's face, transmitting over to Changkyun. Knowing they would drive the tallest man insane by their touches.

Hyungwon whined, although he couldn't hear the reaction from the other men. The waves crashing around him deafened the sounds from the others.

The hand on his neck moved to his chest, considering the angle of his wrist it was Jooheon's hand. The hand fumbling with his growing erection had to be Changkyun's.

Changkyun kneaded his dick softly, fingertips going for the places he knew would give best result. After countless times of sleeping together, Changkyun knew him better than anyone.

Contrary, Jooheon knew how to push Hyungwon's buttons. He whispered in his ear, murmured hoarsely until the taller trembled to release. But he was quiet today, Jooheon didn't praise him for being good, didn't compliment his proportions. Hyungwon blamed the waves for being too loud.

Changkyun gently rubbed over the hot skin, allowing Hyungwon to roll into his palm. Clenching and unclenching his hand to push him closer. Jooheon's fingers pulled his nipple, pinched it before he let it go to slide back. Then he grabbed the nub again to treat it harsher.

Hyungwon moaned, eyes wildly searching for a purchase to hold on to. But it didn't help. The cover on his eyes made it darker than the night. He couldn't see their silhouettes, not even peak down on his cheeks to see their legs. The sun chair under him shook when he jolted, a harsh treatment to his nipple and cock simultaneously. He called their names and grinded his hips towards Changkyun's hand.

A new rain of sea water tickled over his shoulder, he felt moist, a little cooled, especially where the droplets landed. He knew the spots would get sticky, as well as dry, and he'd smell of salt until he showered.

Changkyun's hand squeezed tighter. Jooheon's fingers pulled longer. Hyungwon hiccupped and the release tugging in his stomach came closer. He whined louder, rolling harder against the palm around him. Jooheon's hand ran down to assist Changkyun. He rubbed the tip of his cock, drew the precum over his skin.

Hyungwon called out for them, voice breaking into the moan his body offered while releasing onto the others' hands. He couldn't hear the praises.

A hand clasped around his shoulder and the blindfold fell off his face.

Hyungwon startled when he stared right into Changkyun's eyes, the younger stood bent into the open car door.

"Are you going to stay here the whole night?" Changkyun glanced down on him. The car was empty, the others had already sprinted off to their rooms.

Hyungwon knew his confused expression answered the unspoken words in the younger man's eyes. He chuckled softly, unbuckled his belt and pulled him out of the car. Hyungwon stumbled to his feet, clutched around the phone connected to his earbuds. The cord wiggled and almost pulled the sound away from him.

"You need to send me this file you're listening to," Changkyun closed the door while the older tried to stand still. Waving with the memory of the beach house in the back of his head, strengthened with the ocean in his ears. "If this soundtrack of the ocean makes you this hypnotized, I'd like to be a part of it."


End file.
